Practice Makes Perfect
by anelaii
Summary: Shooting arrows gets romantic.


"You suck, Brainless!" Johanna shouts, playfully slapping at Katniss's arms. Again the girl has shot an arrow in the middle of the target not too far off. "You're supposed to be teaching me, not showing off."

"You're just jealous," Katniss teases, walking over to the target. Johanna eyes Katniss as she struts over to the arrow sticking out of the wooden circle. A wonderful body, Katniss has. Johanna loves seeing the girl bend over to reach the arrow. Once Katniss begins up, Johanna shakes the thought out of her head. Katniss has Peeta – Johanna can't have her. Oh well, it doesn't hurt anyone to imagine.

"Issues there, Jo?" Katniss asks, obviously seeing the distant look on Johanna's face.

"None whatsoever, Brainless. Just admiring the view," Johanna says, smirking. "So, gonna teach me how to actually work the bow and arrow? Or are you afraid I might be too good for you?"

"You, too good for me? Please," she replies, smiling at Johanna as she makes her way to the girl. "Alright, so, try to hit that target over there."

_Easy. _Johanna thinks as Katniss hands her the bow and an arrow. Once positioning the heavy object over her shoulder, Johanna places the arrow in the bow and carefully aims at the red dot in the middle of the target. After what seems about a minute of concentrating, Johanna sends the arrow into a tree about two yards away from the target.

"Before you say anything, I hit the tree. That should count as something," Johanna says, facing towards Katniss. On cue, the two of them start laughing. "Okay, okay. I suck. But you haven't taught me anything yet."

"Fine, fine. I'll help you."

Johanna grins and jogs over to get the arrow from the spot in the tree. When she returns, she simply nods her head, signaling for Katniss to help.

Katniss walks over to Johanna and tells her to raise the bow.

"Check, now what?" an eager Johanna asks as Katniss closes the space in between them.

"Let me see your stance," Katniss orders. Johanna nods and fixates her arms and hands. "Well, first of all, let's move your elbow here,"she says, wrapping her arms around Johanna. She gently moves Johanna's elbow up more and towards her ear. "Okay, now, aim a bit up more," Katniss raises Johanna's arms and says, "Shoot."

Johanna sends a target and misses the target completely. Now, if it was beefy Gale holding onto Johanna like that, she'd probably make it to the center. However, it was the gorgeous Katniss who sent chills down her back by the smallest of touches.

"Wow, you really do suck," Katniss says, giggling a bit. Johanna can't help but giggle, too, though it's a little hesitant. Having Katniss voluntarily feel Johanna made her a bit more giddy than usual. "Good try, though. It's getting late, though. We should head out."

"Horrible lying there. I was horrible and that was a horrible try. Let's get the arrow and go."

As the two walk over to the arrow, Johanna gets a sudden urge. An urge for Katniss. How can they go from an intimate moment to not seeing each other until the next day? Besides, Johanna was already turned on, she couldn't resist just moving her arms under Katniss's body as Katniss bent down to reach the arrow. Katniss pops up and faced Johanna. Now wrapped in Johanna's strong arms, Katniss twists her face into confusion and Johanna feels completely embarrassed about her actions.

"Katniss, I just-"

Katniss leans in and kisses Johanna. Johanna squirms at the shock and releases. "Katniss, are you okay?"

"I'm sorry, it was in an impulse. I've just… Just for so long I've wanted you. Peeta, oh gosh, I don't know about him. I – I'm sorry-"

Now it's Johanna's turn to cut Katniss off with a kiss. This kiss is long and Johanna never wants it to end. Reluctantly, she pulls away and smiles genuinely. "I love you, Brainless. Always have, always will."

"I love you, too, Jo." And with that, the two pull each other back in for a kiss. Katniss wraps her arms around Johanna who is deepening the kiss the longer they continue. Their hands are all over each other, Johanna moving her hands up Katniss's shirt and pressing them onto her back.

Johanna has been with tons of women before. She remembers even the time her and ol' Paylor had a go at it, but that was when both of them needed a pick-me-up from the war. But now, everything had a meaning. Her heart is beating as fast as her head is spinning. Everything is being rushed, but Johanna doesn't care. There is passion and a fire there never was before. It means something.

She grabs Katniss by the waist and lifts her up a bit. In response, Katniss props herself up against Johanna. They continue to kiss as Johanna makes her way over to the target. Arrow-free, she is able to rest Katniss against the wooden spot.

"Comfortable?" she asks between kisses, her breaths getting heavier and heavier.

"Y-yes," Katniss responds. Johanna nods and leans back in. Their lips meet again, but briefly. The feisty girl pulls of Katniss's jacket and shirt. She tosses the useless clothes to the side and begins to unhook Katniss's bra. Easily removed, Johanna wraps her mouth around Katniss's hardened buds. "You're good at this, Jo," Katniss moans out as Johanna sucks on Katniss's nipple. After doing so, she repeats the process on her other.

Johanna begins to kiss down Katniss's chest and down to her waist. She presses two fingers against Katniss's pants, right onto her clit. With two layers covering her, this is the ultimate tease to Katniss. She rubs it slightly before unzipping Katniss's pants and pulling them down, then pulling down her panties.

Spreading out Katniss's legs wider, Johanna begins to plant gentle kisses against Katniss's inner thighs. Already wet, Johanna has no need to do anything else but slightly enter two fingers into Katniss. Katniss jolts at this, making Johanna grin. "Relax," she says as she slowly pushes her fingers in and out of Katniss's walls. Johanna reaches her mouth against Katniss's clit and begins to suck on it, every-so-often pumping her fingers faster.

Katniss begins to understand what to do, bucking her hips and riding out Johanna's fingers. The way Katniss whimpers and Johanna sticks in a third finger makes Johanna soak her own panties. Katniss is now screaming as she releases herself. Johanna chuckles as Katniss rides through her orgasm. Surely, firegirl is getting weak, and Johanna exits Katniss. As Katniss begins to steadily breathe again, Johanna sucks on her fingers that are drenched.

Johanna moans as she gets up and moves her head towards Katniss, kissing her one last time. "I hope you know that we'll be doing this way more often," Johanna whispers as she helps Katniss, whose legs are crazily shaking, up.


End file.
